


A Candle Casting A Faint Glow

by unholyopus



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Church Sex, F/M, Priest Kink, Priest-kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unholyopus/pseuds/unholyopus
Summary: Sister Elizabeth decides to confess her sins to the head of the Church of Ghost. But at what price will Papa Emeritus III grant her forgiveness?





	1. Forgive Me Papa, For I Have Sinned

"Sister Elizabeth? What brings you here tonight?" The man spoke with a thick Italian accent.

"Forgive me, Papa, for I have sinned." I said softly, nervously tapping my feet on the floor. The box was a lot roomier than it had appeared to be from the outside. This wasn't your average confessional.

I could hear nothing but breathing from the other side and then he finally spoke again. "Go on, child."

"I pledged my soul to the Church of Ghost over a month ago, but I have yet to make good on my vows. I'm nervous, Papa. It's stupid, I know. But I feel absolutely no connection to anyone within the Clergy. I'm afraid that it won't happen."

The confessional was eerily silent as he thought for a moment. "You have a very good candidate right here beside you, Sister."

Instinctively, I glanced in his direction and I could see a pair of mismatched eyes staring at me through the mesh divider. I felt my cheeks getting impossibly hot. "Papa, I shouldn't-"

"Nonsense!" His response was so sudden that I couldn't help but to jump. I heard an odd noise that sounded like wood sliding against wood and then a gloved hand emerged from the other side of the confessional.

"Papa, what are you doing?" I asked, as his hand began to grope my breasts. His fingers found my nipple through the fabric of my tunic, and began to tug gently at it.

"What does it look like, Sister? Isn't this what you've always wanted? You think I haven't noticed how you look at me." He said softly.

He was right, but I was too much of a chicken shit to admit it. I didn't think he knew how I had felt about him. How I'd spend countless nights fantasizing about him in my bed. I felt myself blushing again as his hand vanished beneath my habit.

"Give into me Sister." He whispered, stroking my thighs. Suddenly he jerked my legs apart, slipping his gloved hand between them. "Ahh I think you knew that this would happen, otherwise you'd be wearing panties right now." He chuckled.

"Please, Papa." I moaned as his fingers found my wetness. I shot a glance toward the divider to see that he was staring back at me, his free hand pressed tightly against the mesh. He slipped a finger inside me, then two. He started moving them in and out, slow and steady. I gasped when he inserted a third finger, and almost came right then and there.

"Does it feel good, Sister? Do you want me?" Papa asked, rubbing my clit with his thumb. It drove me absolutely crazy that he was fingering me with his glove on.

"Fuck yes I want you, Papa." I cried out, rubbing myself against his hand. Then suddenly it was gone and I could hear him softly inhaling for a few moments. I heard the sliding noise once more, only louder this time.

"Then you will have me." Just like that, he was knelt in front of me, his white eye almost glowing in the dark confessional. There was just enough light coming from outside the box that I could see he was dressed not in his usual chasuble and cassock, but in a casual suit and dress shoes.

His deathly pale face leaned in close and then he kissed me. He was cautious at first, but then his kisses became reckless and all consuming. I buried my fingers in his hair and kissed him back. My mind was a messy soup of thoughts, I couldn't believe that this was actually happening. Why had he chosen me, out of all the beautiful women in the Clergy?

I didn't have time to think before Papa ripped my tunic open, pleased to find that I wore no bra. "My my my, have you committed a lot of sins tonight, Sister Elizabeth. Now, how about you get undressed for Papa?"

I felt his mismatched eyes on me as I threw my veil off and yanked the tunic over my head. Papa rose to his feet and slipped his shoes and jacket off, then started to unbutton his shirt.

"No, let me." I blurted, reaching out for him. He obliged, stepping towards me. My fingers trembled as I worked each button. I hid a smile as Papa softly stroked my cheek with his gloved hand.

I went for his gloves next, pulling them from his hands and rubbing the soft fabric across my lips before tossing them aside. My body was on fire when my hands finally grasped his pants zipper. I got it halfway down when Papa grabbed my hand and pressed it against his crotch. He let out a soft groan as I began to stroke him through the pants.

"Get these pants off me right now, Sister, or maybe I'll just have you like this." He growled, unzipping his pants and shoving me down on the long wooden bench.

"Nope, I want to see that ass of yours." I laughed, wrestling his pants off his body. I inhaled sharply as his hardness pressed against my thigh.

"Let's see if you're ready for Papa." He said, his bare fingers slipping between my legs, finding my clit again. He continued to stroke me, slowly building up speed. I was sure I was going to cum but then he stopped abruptly, as usual.

He hovered over me then, nudging my legs further apart with his knee. "And divine you feel my thrust, baby." He muttered under his breath, slowly entering me.

I bit back a laugh and leaned up to kiss his beautiful mouth. He tasted so good and I couldn't get enough of it. I wrapped his hair around my fingers and kissed him harder as he pressed deeper inside me. "I've wanted you so bad, Papa. You have no idea."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. I heard you calling out my name last night. Just as I have heard you every night, Sister."

"Oh. I..." I trailed off, looking away from his mismatched gaze.

"Don't be embarrassed, Sister. I've wanted you too, you know. Ever since I first laid eyes on you, when you were but a novice in my church." He said softly, touching his fingers to my chin.

I tilted my face up to meet his and then our lips met once more, our souls ignited by fiery kisses. Papa's hips crashed against mine as he began to thrust harder and harder. My senses were beginning to overload; the man knew exactly what to do, how to move, and it was driving me crazy.

His hands dropped my hips and he pulled me onto his lap. He threw my arms around his neck and wrapped his own around my waist, thrusting hard and fast. At the same time, he was shoving me down on his dick as hard as he could. I cried out in pleasure and raked my nails down his smooth, sweaty back.

He leaned in close and pressed his lips to my ear, his breath tickling my skin as he whispered. "Very good, Sister. Papa's about to cum." His mismatched eyes grew wide then, and he thrust wildly a few times before a loud groan escaped his lips.

"Papa..." My voice was hoarse and raw as I cried out his name. "Papa, make me cum right now."

His hands found my throat and he began to squeeze, gently at first and then harder as he began to thrust haphazardly. "Oh please, Papa." I managed to gasp, jerking wildly as the orgasm rocketed through my entire body. It was then that the church bells began to ring out, signaling that it was midnight. Papa eased his grip on my throat and sighed.

"You cum on me, as bells begin to chime." He whispered and I nearly laughed from the humor of it. He gently stroked my cheek again. "You are so beautiful, Elizabeth."

"Thank you, Papa." My cheeks warmed.

"You've done a fine job atoning for your sins, Sister." He kissed me one last time before lifting me up from his lap so that he could stand. "I'll be right back." He dressed quickly and stepped out of the confessional box.

He was only gone for a few minutes before he returned with a thin square box in his hand. "I want you to have this."

He held the box out to me and I took it from his hands, opening it slowly. A large brass Grucifix laid inside, hanging from a long chain. I gasped. It looked ancient compared to the plain silver one that currently resided inside my jewelry box, yet it was also extremely beautiful.

"Does this mean..." He nodded and then his lips were on mine, cutting my words off with a delicious kiss.

"You're my little Ghuleh now." He took my hand in his and walked us backward toward the wood bench, kissing me along the way. "Now get dressed and come with me to my chambers. I have a feeling you have a few more sins to pay for, Sister."

~


	2. Can’t You See That You’re Lost Without Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sister Elizabeth spends the night with Papa after a night of fun. Who is the mysterious stranger lurking in her nightmares?

The monastery was eerily quiet as Papa lead me back to his chambers, my hand nestled inside his. I felt a sense of excitement at the idea of seeing where he slept. My mind was a blur as we practically ran down a labyrinth of hallways, then suddenly we came upon a set of double doors. I reached out and traced one of the Grucifixes that adorned each door. Papa threw them open and ushered me in.

“Get on your knees, Sister.” He growled, kicking the doors closed behind us. Papa started undoing his pants as I knelt in front of him. My whole body trembled in anticipation. 

I yanked his pants down to his ankles and went for his underwear, stroking his erection through the fabric. I pulled them down over his hips and wrapped my hand around his dick, stroking from base to tip and back again. I tilted my head down and circled my tongue around the head, then took him all the way into my mouth.

“Papa likes it just like that.” His voice was husky as he wrapped a gloved hand around my throat and squeezed gently. I moved my lips up and down his throbbing cock, stroking him off at the same time.

I started sucking him faster and he responded by placing his other hand on the back of my head and slowly rocking his hips in time with my mouth. I was so turned on by his moans and the choking that I could feel myself getting wet.

“Oh fuck I’m gonna cum.” He groaned, pressing my head flush with his body so that I was deep-throating his cock. He thrusted into my mouth a few more times until I felt the warmth of his seed filling my throat.

“Now be a good little Ghuleh and swallow.” He whispered, sliding out. I obliged, wanting nothing more than to please him.

I stood and walked over to his large bed, sitting at the edge of it. “I think you owe me now, Papa.” I smirked, hiking my tunic up over my bare thighs.

“Come here, you.” I curled my finger, beckoning to him. I parted my legs, showing him how excited I was for him. He crossed the room in an instant and knelt before me, trailing kisses along the inside of my thigh. His teeth grazed my flesh and then he bit down gently at first, and then a little harder. I almost came undone right then and there.

“I want to taste you.” He whispered, two of his fingers slipping inside me. I threw my head back and rubbed myself against his hand, careful to take it easy so I wouldn’t explode just yet. I wanted so badly to feel his mouth on me.

Just as he was about make me crash over the edge, Papa pulled his fingers out and grasped my ankles, yanking me closer to the edge of the bed. He put my legs on his shoulders and trailed kisses from my other thigh up to my center. I gasped when his tongue slipped between my folds and circled my clit.

“Mmm.” He muttered, pressing his tongue against my throbbing clit, sucking it into his mouth. That alone almost did me in but then he slipped a finger inside me while he devoured my pussy.

“Oh yes, Papa!!” I cried out, burying my fingers in his hair. I rocked my hips in time with his fingers and then my whole body began to spasm as the orgasm overtook me.

Papa looked pleased as he pulled his fingers away and tasted them. “I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did, Sister.”

“I think you know I did.” I winked, sitting up to give him a kiss as he crawled up onto the bed. “I’m exhausted.”

“Heh heh, me too. I think it’s time we get some rest, my sweetheart.” He took his shirt and jacket off and slipped under the covers with me.

My cheeks warmed hearing him call me sweetheart. “Will you hold me, Papa?” I faced him, tracing his lips with my finger.

“Of course. I’m not going to let you go anytime soon, if I can help it...” He trailed off, looking sad for a split second.

I brushed it off and turned over so my back was to him. I felt his arms come around me and I smiled as he pulled me against his chest. I closed my eyes and fell into a fitful sleep. A sleep filled with what felt like endless nightmares.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was downstairs in the meeting hall, standing at a podium with Papa. Dozens of candles casted a faint glow throughout the nearly empty room. I thought it was odd that the other Sisters were nowhere to be found.

I forced my attention back to Papa and his speech. He was saying something like it was nearing the end of his time and that he had to step down from the head role in the church. I felt tears start rolling down my cheeks as he continued to speak.

Six Nameless Ghouls sat in the front row, one of them had been fidgeting nervously while glancing around the room. There was a sudden gust of wind, forceful enough to blow out every candle in the room. Then all the doors slammed open at once and a huge sea of rats poured in.

I heard someone laughing in the darkness but I couldn’t see who it was. Then I heard an odd tapping sound and it wasn’t until it grew much closer that I knew what it was. A man appeared in the doorway, shrouded in darkness as he twirled a silver-handled cane between his gloved fingers.

”This is the moment of just letting go.” He said, absentmindedly stroking one of his rats that had climbed up on his cane. It was then that my mind went back to Papa.

I turned toward the podium just in time to see a Nameless Ghoul waving something small in the air. I squinted until I could make out that it was a syringe filled with some sort of liquid. He lunged after Papa, attempting to shove the needle into his neck.

I ran toward the both of them, reaching out toward my Papa in hopes of saving him. The rat man stuck his cane in my path and I went down, my head slamming hard into the marble floor. 

I saw Papa collapse near the podium and struggled to crawl towards him, blood pouring down my forehead. “Don’t you fucking touch him!!”

The stranger waved his cane in the air and, as if on command, the rats suddenly swarmed me. They covered every inch of my body, even my face. They lapped up my blood and bit into my flesh. I cried out and shoved them aside. I managed to catch a glimpse of two Nameless Ghouls dragging Papa’s body away. I started to sob, letting the rats take over my body again. I couldn’t go on without Papa, there was no way in Hell. So I did what I thought was best and closed my eyes, succumbing to my impending death.


End file.
